


[Podfic] tourniquet smile

by Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Drabble, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy makes a name for herself.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] tourniquet smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tourniquet smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910754) by [ilfirin_estel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/ilfirin_estel). 



****

**Title:** [tourniquet smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910754)

 **Author:** [ilfirin_estel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/ilfirin_estel)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** _Krissy makes a name for herself._

 **Length:** 2 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/tourniquet%20smile%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/tourniquet%20smile%20m4b.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
